kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep and Hard (Level)
Description *Objectives: **None *Characters: Dr. John Stenson (Goes by John Stenson for now), Lucas Kordin, Cpl. Jacobs, Tristan Lorenzo, Michael Lorenzo, and Ryan Kortiv *Weather: Sunny, Clear *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Deep and Hard *Date/Time: January 25, 2949 11:41:00 pm and counting *Place: Tokyo, Japan *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic "Shock Trooper" Marine Squad Opening Scene Opening Scene is in gameplay. Gameplay Scene fades in to the Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad. The player has no control. You are in perspective as Lucas Kordin. You spawn on a building distant to the Biochem Corporation in Tokyo, about 100 meters away. Lucas Kordin walks toward the roofs edge, and stairs down. Ryan Kortiv: Something wrong? Lucas Kordin: No, not at all. Cpl. Jacobs steps forward with a Cable launcher, aims it at the lower roof of the Biochem Corporation, and fires it across. Lucas Kordin: So why is this the tallest building? Michael Lorenzo hooks up and slides down. Tristan goes next, followed by Ryan Kortiv. Cpl. Jacobs hooks up. Cpl. Jacobs: Because the owner must of wanted to be the most powerful corporation on the planet. Thats just my perspective though. Cpl. Jacobs slides down. Lucas Kordin: Hah, good enough for me. They SLIDE across the DIZZYING DROP...landing on the roof of the Biochem Corporation. They DETACH their clamps, and pull out HK MP5's, and meet up at the edge of the building, rappels ready, they CLAMP on. Lucas Kordin takes out a device, and hears voices of the conference beneath them. Dr. John Stenson: (Optomistic) Soldier-Foxtrot take the briefcase to... Lucas Kordin: The briefcase must have important valuables. We need it. Dr. John Stenson: (CONT'D) (Optomistic) The Biochem Facility in D.C. we dont want any allied forces getting it. Lucas Kordin: Looks like there is a Biochem Facility in D.C. Tristan Lorenzo: Lets find it and destroy it, thats are next objective. Dark Op Soldier (Foxtrot 1): (CONT'D) Yes sir. Lucas turns off the device and puts it in his pocket. Lucas Kordin: Lets go. They rappel down and breach through the windows. They SWOOP in aiming their weapons at the board of directors. John Stenson rapidly gets up from his chair. Dr. John Stenson: [Suprised] What a pleasant surprise. Cpl. Jacobs: Put your hands up. Dr. John Stenson starts to walk slowly towards the exit. Cpl. Jacobs: [CONT'D] [Yelling] Stop where you are! John Stenson stops and slowly puts his palms behind his head, A charged Detonator in his hand. Cpl. Jacobs: [CONT'D] What is that! What do you got! The board slowly and calmly leave the room. A board member walks up to John Stenson. Board Member: I thought Fernando was dead. Dr. John Stenson: I got everything under control. (Turns to the board member) Dont worry. The board member exits the conference room. Tristan Lorenzo: We want the briefcase. [angered] Now. Dr. John Stenson: You want the briefcase. Dr. John Stenson turns around and SUDDENLY races towards the window. He crashes through it and the Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad fire their weapons, BULLETS RUSHING PAST HIM AND MISSING HIM as he DIVEs through the window. The team make there way to the edge of the conference room and see a Parachute followed by a V-22 Helicopter. The V-22 Helicopter picks up Dr. John Stenson. SUDDENLY --'' ''The briefcase DETONATES. The ballistic shock trooper marine squad DIVE OUT the way they rappelled in. They SKYDIVE and CRASH through another building. They roll on the ground as they dive in. They get back up FAST. Cpl. Jacobs: Lets not do that again. Tristan Lorenzo: Yeah. Ending Scene Gameplay fades out. Category:Levels